Solomon is a father!
by IsPy-PaNdAs
Summary: Disclaimer: I dont own anything. Rated t for anything i missed. A lovley story that i hope will make you want to read more. This story is going to be in all Zachs pov
1. Chapter 1

Zach pov

I was walking around blackthorne when I heard squeals. And guys don't squeal, well I mean they can it just wouldn't sound right. It sounded too high pitched so it must be girls. So I walk down to the foyer and I see four very hot teenage girls just standing there. In front of a huge pile of suitcases.

"Why hello there. My name is Morgan. Cammie Morgan. Or the chameleon. By what means is your name." Cammie is like H.O.T hot. I think I will try for her.

"Goode. Zack Goode. Or cryptic." I smirked. She just rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Baxter. Bex Baxter to be precise." UH oh a Baxter. "This here is Macey mchenry and Elizabeth Sutton or Liz for short." I was still looking at Cammie and she was staring right back. "Oh and Cammie is single. Just to let you- OWWWW! Cameron Ann Morgan!" Cammie just slapped Bex while giggling.

Grant, Jonas and Nick were walking up to me. "Why are there four hot teenage girls in our foyer?" Asked a weird looking Grant.

"Correction four hot teenage spy ladies." Cammie said politely. "Now does anyone know where my father is?" by now the whole senior class was in the foyer. I hear running then I turn around to see a grinning Solomon.

"Daddy!" Cammie shouted. In my ear might I add.

"Cammie is that really you." Cammie just nodded her head." My has my little girl grown. You look just like your mother." Cammie grinned but it kind of faltered a bit when he mentioned her mom.

"Mr. Solomon we all know that Cammie is way too damn hot and sexy to be compared to cammies mom." Bex Liz and Macey all said together.

"Dad mom died. She was on a mission and got killed. Well she was in our living room and someone drove by and shot at me but she dove in front of me." Cammie starts crying. But a she notices every one of the boys including me staring at her, so she composed herself. "Zack swould you like to walk around with me?" I heard a couple of disapproving quotes that would make your little innocent minds very bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Cammie looked like she was fighting with herself. I feel as if I knew her before. I mean I've known Solomon for my whole life, but right now I'm finding out he has a daughter. It just doesn't add up. 'Zach…Zach you okay?'

"Oh yea I'm doing just fine. What were you saying?'

'I was telling you that we use to be best friends.'

'We couldn't have been. No that doesn't sound right. Me friends with you?'

'How does it not sound right?'

'You're too hot to be just friend.'

'Zach really…. But it was true. Here let's go ask my dad. He will tell you the truth. And hopefully the whole story.' After that we just walked in silence. Me leading us to Solomon's office. I knocked and Bex opened the door.

'Solomon is what Cammie told me true?'

'Well what did she tell-'

'That we were friends before. That we knew each other before now.' He looked at Cammie. She just nodded.

'Well it is true. You were the bestest friends when you were younger. But none of that matters now. We have a mission to get to.'

'Mission? Don't change the subject Joe.'

'Cammie will tell you more. But later right now I have to debrief you on your mission. You Cammie Bex Liz Macey grant nick and Jonas will be going to la. There won't be any adult supervision. No funny business. It just a vacation. Your covers are on the plane and all of your belongings are on the jet. So bye.' Cammie looked at Solomon.

'Love you to dad.' Solomon grinned and got up to hug Cammie. 'I will miss you dad.'

'But not too much. Be careful baby.'

'I will daddy. You can count on me.' We all said bye. Cammie and Solomon both teary eyed. We all walked to the plane. Cammie found our folders.

Agent Morgan

Codename: chameleon

Cover name: Rebecca (becca) Johnson

Appearance: Long Dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, 5'5, awesome body

Likes: her boyfriend, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping

Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her boyfriend, not having money

Background: you and your friends are on vacation. You don't know what your boyfriend does for his business just that he makes a shit ton of money. You look like an airhead but you're really smart. Your parents were killed in a plane crash because of the government. So now you have an unlimited credit card.

Boyfriend: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Sean

Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC.

Agent Goode

Codename: cryptic

Cover name: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Sean

Appearance: short brown hair, emerald green eyes, 6'2, muscular body

Likes: his girlfriend, her singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising,

Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his boyfriend, not having money, shopping

Background: you and your friends are on vacation. You don't tell your girlfriend about your job or how you afforded this vacation for your group of friends.

Girlfriend: Rebecca (becca) Johnson

Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC.

Agent Newman

Codename: machoman

Cover name: Kurt Sean

Appearance: brown hair, dull green eyes, 6'2, muscular body

Likes: his girlfriend, her singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising,

Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his boyfriend, not having money, shopping

Background: you and your friends are on vacation.

Boyfriend: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Johnson

Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC.

Agent Anderson

Codename: hacker

Cover name: Daniel mange

Appearance: Long Dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, 5'5, awesome body

Likes: his girlfriend, her singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising,

Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his boyfriend, not having money, shopping

Background: you and your friends are on vacation.

Girlfriend: Jennifer carlsoan

Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC.

Agent Sutton

Codename: bookworm

Cover name: Jennifer carlsoan

Appearance: Long blonde hair, ice blue eyes, 5'5, awesome body

Likes: her boyfriend, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping

Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her boyfriend, not having money

Background: you and your friends are on vacation.

Boyfriend: Daniel mange

Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC.

Agent Baxter

Codename: duchess

Cover name: Kedah rider

Appearance: short Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'5, awesome body

Likes: her boyfriend, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping

Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her boyfriend, not having money

Background: you and your friends are on vacation.

Boyfriend: Kurt Sean

Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC.

Agent mchenry

Codename: peacock

Cover name: Penelope carlsoan

Appearance: Long black hair, ice blue eyes, 5'4, awesome body

Likes: her boyfriend, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping

Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her boyfriend, not having money

Background: you and your friends are on vacation.

Boyfriend: Samuel Rider

Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC.

Agent jettison

Codename: crown

Cover name: Samuel Rider

Appearance: light brown hair, hazel eyes, 6'3, awesome body

Likes: his girlfriend, her singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising,

Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his boyfriend, not having money, shopping

Background: you and your friends are on vacation.

Girlfriend: Penelope carlsoan

Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC.

This mission is going to be hard. One because there won't be any adult supervision. To because who the hell is CoC?

An: sorry for the short story being short… the mission will start next chapter. Hopefully! Well anyways id appreciates so reviews... So critiquing would be nice… always more room to evolve my writing well I guess my typing skills.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my loyal readers I need a beta reader! If you know someone or if your one please pm me! It would be great if you did! I will do updates for all of my stories soon, but I have finals coming!

~~Quiel004~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about waiting so long for an update. So I will try to keep more up to date. Here is the magical chapter three.**

Zach pov

We've been on the plane for about six hours. Cammie is typing on her laptop. Liz, Macey and Bex are all sleeping in a room. Grant is snoring on the couch next to Jonas who is also sleeping. I'm just looking over by Cammie when she stops typing and gets up and disappears in another room. When she came back she was in pajamas. She sits on the couch where he was before just grant is sleeping on that couch also.

"Stupid Grant." She said very annoyed.

"You can come sit down over here I don't bite." When I said this she jumped.

"I totally forgot you were here!" She slowly gets up and sits down next to me. Then she turns so she is facing me. " We need to talk Goode." I nod. She pulls out a dog chain with something engraved on it. She handed it to me. I see that it says Zachary Jared Goode + Cameron Anne Morgan = Bestest friends forever: inside a heart. I smile at it. I remember having one exactly like this when I was younger.

"Cammie i remember being friends. Can we still be friends?" She looks at me, then shakes her head.

"Bestest friends" We both laugh until an annoyed Grant hits Cammie with a pillow that he threw. "Grant did you just throw a pillow at me?" Cammie asked in a very calm voice. Grant looks up from the couch. He sees Cammie then shakes his head slowly. Cammie grabs the pillow and chucks it at grant and hits his stomach. Bex was walking out also. She sees the pillow and looks at Cammie.

While laughing she said "Cam don't hurt the poor boy. His head is hurt enough we don't need his stomach to hurt also." After that Bex Cammie and I just burst out laughing. Soon Jonas and everyone else wakes up. Grant Steers clear of Cammie. For the rest of the ride we just get ready for the mission. The only one who had to change their appearance was Cammie and all she had to do was die her dirty blonde hair to brown. Which I don't really get. I mean no one else had to change a single thing.

"Hey cam why is it that only you have to change?" she groaned.

"Because…. because the C.O.C. knows me. And I need to change my appearance so they hopefully won't recognize me." I nodded.

"Who is the C.O.C.?" She grimaced.

"An ancient terrorist group out to get me." I smirked.

"Yeah that makes since but why?" this time she smirked.

"That my dear best friend is classified." We both laugh. Then it got quiet again. "Zack?" I turn to face her. "I'm glad that were friends."

"The bestest!" we laugh but then we hear a crash and Cammie's face turned a lighter shade…..

**Cliffy sorry! Until next time my readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hey cam why is it that only you have to change?" she groaned._

_"Because…. because the C.O.C. knows me. And I need to change my appearance so they hopefully won't recognize me." I nodded._

_"Who is the C.O.C.?" She grimaced._

_"An ancient terrorist group out to get me." I smirked._

_"Yeah that makes since but why?" this time she smirked._

_"That my dear best friend is classified." We both laugh. Then it got quiet again. "Zach?" I turn to face her. "I'm glad that were friends."_

_"The bestest!" we laugh but then we hear a crash and Cammie's face turned a lighter shade….._

Cammie stares off behind me and then she just starts laughing. She has tears in her eyes. I turn to see Grant face first on the floor and Bex sitting on his back smiling triumphantly.

"Bex my dearest friend what in the world are you doing?" Cammie asks while giggling in some places.

"Well if you must know. Grant said that I couldn't kick his ass and look at what I did. And he didn't even try to hit me… Zach your friend is a wuss." She looked dead serious.

"I already knew that Baxter. And good job at beating him." She smiled.

"Duh I think that Cammie could even beat him." Cammie scoffed.

"I could beat you in a heartbeat Bex." They both got this evil glint in their eyes.

Bex yelled "Then let's go Morgan!" At the same time Cammie yelled" Baxter you're going down." Bex lunged at Cammie, Cammie side stepped her. Bex went for a kick; cam caught her leg and twisted it. This made Bex squeak in pain and fall to the mat. This made a huge thud. Also making Liz and Macey come running into the room. "Yelling what the hell" well Macey did, Liz yelled "oh no not again." Liz isn't much of a swearer.

Macey turned to me and grant. "Uhmmm you guys should stop them. Or it isn't going to end well. Trust me." She made a gesture telling us to hurry. I grabbed cams waists the same time grant grabbed Bex's. They kept trying to get away. Liz came over and injected this weird green stuff in them.

I turned towards Liz with an eyebrow raised. "What?" I made a gesture towards the knocked out girls. "Oh I put truth serum in them I makes them fall asleep. I did ya'll a favor. Your welcome." With that she walked off. I turned to grant and all he did was shrug before grabbed Bex's limp body and walked into one of the bedrooms. I looked down at Cammie and she didn't have a single scratch on her. I know that we are only best friends but I want to be more. I think I'm falling in love with one of my best friends. I shook my head. It can't be right it just can't be. I mean cam is hot, like really hot. Hotter than Bex and Liz and even Macey. Cam is also supposedly a great spy. She is a spy legacy. Cammie just started to stir, I forgot to move her off of the floor. Opps? Oh well.

"Zach?" I looked down at her and she looks confused.

"Yea cam?" she grimaced. I wonder why.

"Why am I on the floor?" I thought about the truth serum in her. Ha ha ha fun time.

"Well I don't really know. But do you like me?" She shook her head.

"No you big goof ball I love you." Then realization dawned on her and she clasped her hands around her mouth. "I can't believe I just told you that. you probably don't even feel the same way." Inside my head I'm just doing a happy dance. I smile at her and help her off the floor. She eyes me skeptically as I pulled her to the couch.

"Cam I love you too! I always have. And I always will. Forever." She nodded and looked away while blushing, hmm I never thought of her as the blushing type. I tilted her head and kissed her full on the lips. She responded after the shock and we just sat there kissing. Well until Grant ruined the moment.

"Uh ew guys stop it."He hit my arm and cam hit him. "Morgan what the hell! Bex woke up but has a twisted leg. Thanks cam. She said that she loved me then kissed me." He had a goofy grin on his face now.

"One, I hit you because you hit Zach and two, You are welcome lover boy. Oh and three leave us alone!" Grant ran back into the room. "better… he annoy's the hell out of me." I gave her an amused expression. "don't give me that look." She turned away from me.

"Cam?" She looked over her shoulder, giving me the 'what' look. "Will you go out with me?" She nodded, and I let out a breath. I'm so happy that she said yes. I hugged her.

"Uhmmm Zach I can't….. Breathe…..hunny let go." This time she pinched me. Oww. I let go. And kissed her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry about the long wait but here you are!**_

_"Hey cam why is it that only you have to change?" she groaned._

_"Because…. because the C.O.C. knows me. And I need to change my appearance so they hopefully won't recognize me." I nodded._

_"Who is the C.O.C.?" She grimaced._

_"An ancient terrorist group out to get me." I smirked._

_"Yeah that makes since but why?" this time she smirked._

_"That my dear best friend is classified." We both laugh. Then it got quiet again. "Zach?" I turn to face her. "I'm glad that were friends."_

_"The bestest!" we laugh but then we hear a crash and Cammie's face turned a lighter shade….._

_Cammie stares off behind me and then she just starts laughing. She has tears in her eyes. I turn to see Grant face first on the floor and Bex sitting on his back smiling triumphantly._

_"Bex my dearest friend what in the world are you doing?" Cammie asks while giggling in some places._

_"Well if you must know. Grant said that I couldn't kick his ass and look at what I did. And he didn't even try to hit me… Zach your friend is a wuss." She looked dead serious._

_"I already knew that Baxter. And good job at beating him." She smiled._

_"Duh I think that Cammie could even beat him." Cammie scoffed._

_"I could beat you in a heartbeat Bex." They both got this evil glint in their eyes._

_Bex yelled "Then let's go Morgan!" At the same time Cammie yelled" Baxter you're going down." Bex lunged at Cammie, Cammie side stepped her. Bex went for a kick; cam caught her leg and twisted it. This made Bex squeak in pain and fall to the mat. This made a huge thud. Also making Liz and Macey come running into the room. "Yelling what the hell" well Macey did, Liz yelled "oh no not again." Liz isn't much of a swearer._

_Macey turned to me and grant. "Uhmmm you guys should stop them. Or it isn't going to end well. Trust me." She made a gesture telling us to hurry. I grabbed cams waists the same time grant grabbed Bex's. They kept trying to get away. Liz came over and injected this weird green stuff in them._

_I turned towards Liz with an eyebrow raised. "What?" I made a gesture towards the knocked out girls. "Oh I put truth serum in them I makes them fall asleep. I did ya'll a favor. Your welcome." With that she walked off. I turned to grant and all he did was shrug before grabbed Bex's limp body and walked into one of the bedrooms. I looked down at Cammie and she didn't have a single scratch on her. I know that we are only best friends but I want to be more. I think I'm falling in love with one of my best friends. I shook my head. It can't be right it just can't be. I mean cam is hot, like really hot. Hotter than Bex and Liz and even Macey. Cam is also supposedly a great spy. She is a spy legacy. Cammie just started to stir, I forgot to move her off of the floor. Opps? Oh well._

_"Zach?" I looked down at her and she looks confused._

_"Yea cam?" she grimaced. I wonder why._

_"Why am I on the floor?" I thought about the truth serum in her. Ha ha ha fun time._

_"Well I don't really know. But do you like me?" She shook her head._

_"No you big goof ball I love you." Then realization dawned on her and she clasped her hands around her mouth. "I can't believe I just told you that. you probably don't even feel the same way." Inside my head I'm just doing a happy dance. I smile at her and help her off the floor. She eyes me skeptically as I pulled her to the couch._

_"Cam I love you too! I always have. And I always will. Forever." She nodded and looked away while blushing, hmm I never thought of her as the blushing type. I tilted her head and kissed her full on the lips. She responded after the shock and we just sat there kissing. Well until Grant ruined the moment._

_"Uh ew guys stop it."He hit my arm and cam hit him. "Morgan what the hell! Bex woke up but has a twisted leg. Thanks cam. She said that she loved me then kissed me." He had a goofy grin on his face now._

_"One, I hit you because you hit Zach and two, you are welcome lover boy. Oh and three leave us alone!" Grant ran back into the room. "Better… he annoys the hell out of me." I gave her an amused expression. "Don't give me that look." She turned away from me._

_"Cam?" She looked over her shoulder, giving me the 'what' look. "Will you go out with me?" She nodded, and I let out a breath. I'm so happy that she said yes. I hugged her._

_"Uhmm Zach I can't….. Breathe…..hunny let go." This time she pinched me. Ow. I let go. And kissed her._

Cam and I just sat on the couch kissing for what felt like forever. She pulled away slowly smiling, so I pulled her in for another hug. After that we looked over our covers again.

_Agent Morgan_

_Codename: chameleon_

_Cover name: Rebecca (becca) Johnson_

_Appearance: Long Dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, 5'5, awesome body_

_Likes: her boyfriend, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping_

_Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her boyfriend, not having money_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation. You don't know what your boyfriend does for his business just that he makes a shit ton of money. You look like an airhead but you're really smart. Your parents were killed in a plane crash because of the government. So now you have an unlimited credit card._

_Boyfriend: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Sean_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_Agent Goode_

_Codename: cryptic_

_Cover name: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Sean_

_Appearance: short brown hair, emerald green eyes, 6'2, muscular body_

_Likes: his girlfriend, her singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising,_

_Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his boyfriend, not having money, shopping_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation. You don't tell your girlfriend about your job or how you afforded this vacation for your group of friends._

_Girlfriend: Rebecca (becca) Johnson_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_Agent Newman_

_Codename: machoman_

_Cover name: Kurt Sean_

_Appearance: brown hair, dull green eyes, 6'2, muscular body_

_Likes: his girlfriend, her singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising,_

_Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his boyfriend, not having money, shopping_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation._

_Boyfriend: Nicholas (Nick or Nicky) Johnson_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_Agent Anderson_

_Codename: hacker_

_Cover name: Daniel mange_

_Appearance: Long Dark brown hair, ice blue eyes, 5'5, awesome body_

_Likes: his girlfriend, her singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising,_

_Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his boyfriend, not having money, shopping_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation._

_Girlfriend: Jennifer carlsoan_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_Agent Sutton_

_Codename: bookworm_

_Cover name: Jennifer carlsoan_

_Appearance: Long blonde hair, ice blue eyes, 5'5, awesome body_

_Likes: her boyfriend, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping_

_Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her boyfriend, not having money_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation._

_Boyfriend: Daniel mange_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_Agent Baxter_

_Codename: duchess_

_Cover name: Kedah rider_

_Appearance: short Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, 5'5, awesome body_

_Likes: her boyfriend, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping_

_Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her boyfriend, not having money_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation._

_Boyfriend: Kurt Sean_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_Agent mchenry_

_Codename: peacock_

_Cover name: Penelope carlsoan_

_Appearance: Long black hair, ice blue eyes, 5'4, awesome body_

_Likes: her boyfriend, singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising, shopping_

_Dislikes: sluts, girls hitting on her boyfriend, not having money_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation._

_Boyfriend: Samuel Rider_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

_Agent jettison_

_Codename: crown_

_Cover name: Samuel Rider_

_Appearance: light brown hair, hazel eyes, 6'3, awesome body_

_Likes: his girlfriend, her singing, rainy nights, reading, exercising,_

_Dislikes: sluts, guys hitting on his boyfriend, not having money, shopping_

_Background: you and your friends are on vacation._

_Girlfriend: Penelope carlsoan_

_Mission: keep agent Morgan safe from the CoC._

Now that I know what/who the CoC is I can't wait to hurt them/the group. They are after my girlfriend. And I will stop at nothing to keep her safe.

_**Awe so noble of Zach. Hopefully he can keep that promise. Please hit the review button. Anything goes, you can be harsh or nice doesn't matter as long as I get some feedback. Your comment do go into consideration.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Okay so I changed my Pen name from Quiel004 to IsPy-PaNdAs… So not to confuse anyone… SO now look for IsPy-PaNdAs instead of Quiel004!

Read and review….. well my stories…..


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so I know that the last chapter wasn't very long. But I will start a sequel soon. So don't worry.! I don't know what it is called but I will tell all of you about it.

I am only doing the sequel because the mission will change the perspective of the story. Not by much but it will still change and I don't want anyone to get confused.

So ttyl, And sorry!

Ps: the sequel won't be out right away!

Pps: thank you to all of my readers.

Ppps:I have other stories and my newest one is just friends I think. SO ya'll should go read it!


	9. an for sequel

Okay so the sequel is finally up for this story! So go read it! PPPPPPLLLLLeeeeaaaSSSSEEEE!?

Its called mission, vacation, or waste of time


	10. Chapter 10: AN

Hey so I know that I havent really have an excuse. I just kind of forgot my password then never really tired to update them. But I have a solution. If anyone would like to adopt one of my stories just pm me. I might continue some but we will see. I will be working on some tonight. So pm me which story of mine that you would like me to continue. Thanks for reading my stories! You are amazing!

-XOXO Me


End file.
